


York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 2

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York takes first aid very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 2

“Hello, I am trained in first aid, can I help you?  I see you are unconscious SOMEONE CALL 911 OR THE INTERSTELLAR EQUIVELENT so I will take that as consent. Maine, stop laughing.  Seriously.  You are in cardiac arrest, there’s no giggling in cardiac arrest.”


End file.
